This invention relates to pavement repairs. Pavement repairs are costly and create large portions of road maintenance budgets. The blacktop material used to make the repairs is relatively inexpensive. Labor costs are the major expense of road repairs. The labor costs are directly related to the number of people that make the repairs and the time required for preparation of the holes to be repaired, the filling and the compressing of the material, and then moving to new holes.
Needs have long existed for road repairing apparatus and methods which reduce costs.